<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bugs and Butterflies by Rubynye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121095">Bugs and Butterflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye'>Rubynye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Collar (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Competence Kink, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sharing Clothes, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often, on a carefully random schedule, Peter and Neal search the whole house for bugs. [The electronic kind.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Burke/Neal Caffrey, Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke, Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey, Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bugs and Butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjules/gifts">finnglas (mjules)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ma belle Finnglas :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a cheerful late winter Sunday, pale midday light slanting in through the windows. Having helped push it back where it belongs, Elizabeth now sits on the couch, her feet tucked beneath her and Satchmo’s fluffy head under her hand, some home-and-garden show blaring from the TV. That is not what she’s watching. What she’s watching is Neal’s shapely ass, the borrowed sweatpants tugged tightly across its smooth curves as he shuffles shirtless on his knees around the perimeter of her living room, prodding the seams between the hardwood planks with careful fingers and a small beeping detector the size of a lighter and the thickness of a business card.</p><p>Every so often, on a carefully random schedule, Peter and Neal search the whole house for bugs. Half the time they pick a weeknight and Elizabeth goes to sleep while they comb the house, so it’s kind of fun to get to watch them at it. (A layer of fun stretched over the deep disquiet of having their home under hostile surveillance, but Elizabeth knew Peter’s profession when she married him.) They go through separately, one starting at the front door, one on the third floor, so they both cover the whole place before they’re done. But they seem to treat it as a very serious game, with the most random rules, maybe to blunt the edges of knowing their home isn’t and can never be impregnable. </p><p>A blaring song draws Elizabeth’s eyes to the TV for a bare moment — some ad featuring dancers — before she looks at Neal again as he works his long skillful fingers into the corner, as he shifts a knee forward and his beautiful ass shifts with it. If either of them finds a bug first he breaks it and leaves it in place for the other man to find, and at the end they compare notes and roughly tease each other. Elizabeth’s sure there must be more efficient, or at least standard, ways to sweep a dwelling for spyware, but it’s fun to watch them winding each other up, and even more fun to join in the erotic results. </p><p>Elizabeth thinks about that, and about this morning, when she woke up alone in bed to the sound of muffled shouting from the third floor, and couldn’t help laughing to herself. Neal wandered downstairs about a half hour later, hair disheveled and a new hickey on his shoulder, and when he kissed her good morning she pressed her fingertips into the purple bruise to hear him hiss and feel him shudder, to watch his dopey endorphin grin. When Peter got downstairs fifteen minutes after that she asked him if they were sure they actually finished sweeping the whole room, just to watch him purse his lips handsomely and try to look stern.</p><p>They’re so cute.</p><p>Neal lets out a triumphant little “hah!” as he pulls out an off-silvery device, smaller than a dime, and Elizabeth snaps to attention. “How long do you think that was there?” she calls, thinking back over all the conversations they’ve had in this living room over the last few days, weeks, months…</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Neal says, sitting back on his heels and pocketing his detector, his shoulder muscles shifting beautifully, the furrow of his back lovely as a poem as he looks charmingly over his bare shoulder. “This one’s mine.”</p><p>“Neal!” Elizabeth cries out, not at all reassured, but Neal spins on his knees, looking up at her with his wide beautiful eyes, and her alarm fades despite herself as she feels just a bit of sympathy for Peter, who has to deal with this <i>all the time</i>. “Don’t worry,” he says, and she should worry, and she doesn’t. “It’s pressure and movement only. Besides it’s from a long time ago, when I was first getting to know you.” He smiles down at the metal disk on his fingertip. “I thought Peter pulled it, but I guess he left it for me instead.”</p><p>“I’m surprised he didn’t wring your neck.” Satchmo snoozes on, but Elizabeth puts her feet on the floor and leans forward. “Why didn’t you find it before?” Neal drops to hands and knees and stalks towards her, grinning, swaying, swaggering like a jungle cat, and her mouth waters. He’s too gorgeous for everyone’s good. </p><p>“He put it back about a foot to the left, I’d say.” Neal shows Elizabeth the little shiny button, pointing out the dents, then pushes it into his pocket and reaches up for her with both hands. Of course, she reaches for him too. “I think I got everything,” Neal tells her, face alight as he wraps his arms around her waist, shimmying in between her knees, bare chest sleek and touchable. </p><p>“You’d better,” is all the sternness Elizabeth can summon, as she wraps her arms around Neal’s shoulders. Neal turns his floodlight gaze on her, as he smiles so beautifully, until she can’t resist kissing him. The most punishment she can manage is to bite his lip, and he hums happily and pushes up into it, his weekend scruff tingling her cheek. He leans her back into the couch as he delves warmly into her mouth, and Satchmo barks an objection and jumps down to the floor with a huff that makes them both laugh over each other’s lips. “Sorry, Satch!” Elizabeth calls after her dog as he trots away, and Neal pushes his forehead into her shoulder and chuckles helplessly. </p><p>Gathering a few brain cells together, Elizabeth leans away a little when Neal looks up at her again, feeling his strong arms across her back, and asks before she never does, “So where else in my house did you plant your little listening devices?”</p><p>“I told you they didn’t have sound.” Neal widens his eyes ingeniously, like that makes it better, and the hell of it is, it does, but it’s not like she’s going to <i>tell</i> him so. “Besides, Peter found them all already —“</p><p>“Neal—“</p><p>“In the smoke detector upstairs, and on the back of the fridge. That’s it, I swear.” </p><p>He just looks so touchable, so sleek and pretty. Elizabeth tangles her fingers in his hair and watches his head tip back, how his long-lashed eyes flutter shut, the curving arch of his throat. “The smoke detector’s one thing — “ outside the guest room and all — “but we <i>talk</i> about things in that kitchen! We’ve had sex there!”</p><p>“I didn’t know that then,” Neal says dreamily. “I didn’t know how <i>interesting</i> you two are.” He opens his eyes to gleaming slits, looking up at her deliciously through his lashes.</p><p>“Would that have stopped you, if you’d known?” Elizabeth keeps running her fingertips across his scalp, and isn’t sure if she’s encouraging honesty or rewarding bad behavior.</p><p>Neal opens his eyes all the way, bright and round. “Of course,” he says, immediately, like there’s no other answer, and Elizabeth laughs helplessly at herself and leans in to kiss him again.</p><p>“Neal!” Peter booms, jogging down the stairs in a tee and jeans, and Neal and Elizabeth look up at him in unison, then glance at each other and grin at the stunned look on his face. It gets him every time. “Stop canoodling with my wife,” Peter orders, and Elizabeth has to throw her head back and laugh as Neal snickers into her cheek, “and come see my haul. What’s yours?”</p><p>“One from the foyer and two from in here,” Neal says, looking steadily at Peter, trailing his fingertips around Elizabeth’s ribs as he pulls away, squeezing her hands as he stands up. </p><p>“Two— oh.” Peter nods, coming around the corner, opening his hand to show three different little devices. “I’ve been wondering when you’d find that one. I should’ve strangled you for it.” Elizabeth snorts in agreement. “I got all of these from upstairs.” He flicks his glance to Elizabeth, his eyes warm and deep, and she smiles even brighter with comfortable delight as she puts her elbows on her knees and watches.</p><p>Neal pokes at them. “FBI, FBI, FBI… there’s one more upstairs.”</p><p>“Really.” Peter folds up his fist and puts his hands on his hips, his forehead crinkling as he steps close enough to make Neal tip his head back a bit and widen his grin to gleaming. Peter never looms over Elizabeth. She fondly remembers, every so often, their first fight and how she thought this was the time he’d use his height and strength to try to intimidate her, but instead he stepped back, giving her space, quieting his voice. She remembers how much more she loved him for it, in that moment and ever since. But he looms over Neal, squaring his broad shoulders, deepening his voice, putting power behind his words.</p><p>Because Neal loves it, as he folds his arms and stares right into Peter’s eyes, and Elizabeth delights in their little show. “Absolutely,” Neal says. </p><p>“You just want me to go back upstairs so you can make out with El some more.” Elizabeth’s cheeks and ears heat up as she tucks her hand over her smile.</p><p>“Can you blame me?” She has to suppress a giggle. They’re still staring each other down, so it’s good to hear they remember she’s in the room. “But there really is a fourth upstairs.”</p><p>“There better be,” Peter growls, and Elizabeth shivers, and watches Neal shiver too. “No, don’t give me any hints. El, keep an eye on him,” he adds as he turns, drops the three into the small clear container they left on the coffee table last night, and stomps back up the stairs with all the drama he can muster.</p><p>“You can keep both hands on me too,” Neal adds, and Elizabeth cracks up laughing as she reaches for him, as he climbs up onto the couch. </p><p>As he tucks in beside her she cups her hands over his sharp cheekbones. “You impudent stalkerish creature,” she says, feeling helpless and delighted under his bright gaze. “I’m glad at least you’re on our side now.”</p><p>“I’ve always been on your side, yours and Peter’s,” Neal tells her, his arms warm around her, and she believes him.</p>
<hr/><p>Elizabeth is sitting sideways on Neal’s lap, cheek and arm pressed to his sleek chest, his arm wrapped around her and his fingers tucked up alongside her breast as they make fun of the ads, when Peter comes back downstairs with the most adorable annoyed look on his face. “<i>Behind</i> the bathroom mirror,” he mutters, holding out his hand to drop the last one into Neal’s outstretched palm. “What the hell.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Neal answers, a bit more soberly as he turns the bug over between his fingers, as Peter sits down tucked behind Elizabeth, flush against Neal’s side. “We do need to figure out when they got in to plant this set. And how.”</p><p>“I have a couple ideas,” Peter says, taking the bug from Neal to flip it into the container. “First thing Monday, I promise,” and Elizabeth glances at his soft smile and then at Neal’s thoughtful frown, her sturdy driven husband and his flighty con-on-a-string, and wonders when they traded this chunk of responsibility. “Come here?” As he slides his broad hand behind Neal’s elegant neck.</p><p>Neal leans forward, smile spreading, and they kiss over Elizabeth’s head with her tucked between them, warm and firm and comfortable either side of her in their different ways. “What was that for?” Neal asks, nose brushing Peter’s, eyes already darkening.</p><p>“For finding the bug behind the mirror,” Peter rumbles, radiating pride like heat. “That was a good one.” He kisses Elizabeth atop her head and on her temple, and she closes her eyes in reflexive pleasure. “You two watching this?”</p><p>“Nope,” she says as Neal shakes his head, his mouth softly brushing along her hairline, tender and plush on her skin, as the air starts to sizzle, as butterflies of excitement swoop through her belly. Not looking away from Peter’s unfurling smile and hot dark eyes as he surveys her and Neal, Elizabeth turns off the TV and passes the remote to Neal, who presses his smile to her ear, his gaze steady on Peter, as he tosses it precisely to the coffee table. </p><p>Peter catches Neal’s wrist, sliding his other arm around both of them, and presses a kiss to Neal’s palm, because he has a romantic side too. Neal shivers, curving his hand to Peter’s cheek, holding Peter’s eyes as he kisses Elizabeth’s ear, running his teeth along the rim until she quivers too, as they both watch Peter’s eyes darken impossibly, bottomless with desire. Pressing his strong fingers into Elizabeth’s waist, he sinks his hand into Neal’s thick hair and pulls him in for another kiss, and Elizabeth wraps her arms around both their waists and watches their mouths moving together, color blooming in both their faces, as she wiggles on Neal’s lap until he groans.</p><p>“Come on,” she murmurs to both of them, only to blink in surprise when Peter pulls away from Neal’s mouth — she can see Neal sucking his lower lip, tugging it — dragging his hands along her side and Neal’s cheek as he backs completely off the couch. Neal blinks up at Peter too, parting his shiny-wet lips to say something which gets forestalled entirely when Peter pulls off his tee overhead as he stands up.</p><p>Elizabeth licks her lips as she smiles, at Peter’s gorgeous bare chest before her, at Neal imitating a fish at the edge of her vision. She always loves this part, watching Peter reveal his handsome strength, and Neal hasn’t gotten to enjoy it nearly as often as she has. She reaches to push up on Neal’s chin but he catches her fingers in his hot, wet mouth instead, making her giggle, making her shudder.</p><p>Peter looks at them looking at him shirtless, and puts his hands on his hips as he rolls his eyes. “You look like you’ve never seen me before.”</p><p>“We can’t get enough of how good you look,” Elizabeth announces.</p><p>Neal nods around her fingers, tips his head back and adds, “You know we both have very discerning vision.”</p><p>“Oh shut up,” Peter growls, cupping Elizabeth’s cheek in one hand, planting the other beside Neal’s head as Neal grins right up until Peter kisses him again. Elizabeth shifts off Neal’s lap for the moment, because there’s being snug and then there’s being squished, and kisses the heel of Peter’s hand as Neal’s fingers press into her waist, as Peter pushes Neal’s head down against the couch with the force of his kiss. </p><p>Peter pulls back and Neal’s silky eyelids stay closed, inky lashes fanned across his cheekbones, lean chest heaving. With a smug glance Peter shares the sight with Elizabeth, and as she tucks her arm across Neal’s back she smirks in answer; then his gaze shifts, his eyes clear and dark as he glances back at Neal and thumbs her lower lip, and she nips at his thumb to make him grin, then sucks in his first two long fingers, the others folded into a rough-gentle press under her chin. </p><p>Neal flutters his eyes open then, already dark, but hers must be pretty blown by now too. “Oh wow,” he says as he watches her suckle Peter’s fingers. “There’s a trigger finger joke in here somewhere.”</p><p>Peter doesn’t give that one more than a huff for reply. Fortunately Elizabeth learned long ago how to giggle with her mouth full, and also how to multitask. “Lift up,” Peter orders Neal, whose eyes go round as he obeys, and she skims her fingers down Neal’s tensed abs to grab one side of his waistband as Peter gets the other. Neal looks down, laughing as he watches them tug his sweats up over his erection, and Elizabeth lets Peter’s fingers go with a loud lascivious noise so he can shove Neal’s pants all the way to the floor. As Neal pulls his feet free he seems to finally figure out where they’re going with this, shifting back and tossing his thighs wide enough for Peter to kneel on the couch between them, one leg up over the arm and the other across Elizabeth’s lap.  Though to be fair quite a lot of his blood supply seems to have departed his brain for the hard hot dick Elizabeth wraps her hand around, to say nothing of the warm pink flush rising all over his skin.</p><p>“We should get the lube,” she says as she tries a couple of experimental strokes, his velvety skin clinging-damp rather than sliding under her fingers.</p><p>“Please,” from Peter and “Nah,” from Neal overlap, and Elizabeth looks up, not wanting to miss this. Peter pauses in wrapping Neal’s leg around his waist to glare at him, nose tip to nose tip, as Neal grins wide and open. “Please don’t let go,” he says, flicking his gaze sideways to meet Elizabeth’s as Peter muffles something arousingly grumpy into his cheek.</p><p>She laughs into kissing him, as Peter presses his face into Neal’s neck with a low growl that makes them both shake, and makes herself trail her fingers away across his hip. “Just a moment,” she whispers over Neal’s mouth, and pulls back when he tries to kiss her again.</p><p>Neal tries to pout but he’s gasping already, with Peter’s hand pressing into his thigh and Peter’s teeth pressing into his shoulder, his arm wrapped across Peter’s back. Elizabeth drags herself away long enough to rummage the side table, and turns back to find Neal, throat arched and eyes closed, clutching Peter’s nape with one hand, the other arm still thrown out across the couch, deliberately saving space for her. </p><p>And Peter lifts his face to her when she tips back towards them, and kisses her fervently as Neal wraps his arm around her again, pulling her snug against his side. Elizabeth smiles up into Peter’s eyes as she flicks the cap open with her fingernail and squeezes a blob into his palm; Neal’s lashes fluttering pulls both their gazes, and he’s watching them from under lowered eyelids, eyes glinting evening blue, lips parted just so prettily as he pulls in a deeper breath and Elizabeth tosses the tube towards the table. “Exquisite teamwork,” he murmurs, and Elizabeth feels warmth press to warmth through her, his firm skin and slender muscles along her side, her heart swelling inside her as her shorts dampen all down her inner thighs. </p><p>“We’ve had lots of practice,” Peter answers as he wraps his hand around Neal’s dick, and kisses Elizabeth again, then Neal, trailing his mouth down Neal’s chin and along his throat. Gasping into a smile, Neal looks up at Elizabeth, who leans in, one hand curved to Peter’s shoulder to feel his arm working, and wraps the other behind Neal’s ribs as she kisses his eyes shut , one and the other. Each time it seems to take just a little less time to convince him to give his performing side a rest and just relax for them. It’s better for him and he’s even more beautiful when he gives in and lets go, his head tipped back and chin tipped up, moaning as Peter strokes him and bites him, her hand meeting his in Peter’s warm hair. </p><p>Peter glances up, his beautiful mouth fastened to the side of Neal’s long throat, raising a bruise that will press up under Neal’s ties all week, and Elizabeth looks into his bottomless eyes and smiles, and closes hers a moment to make herself think amid all this heat, with Neal keening into her ear, vibrating half atop her. Then she grips his wrist, and pulls his hand up as his eyes go round, and pushes it down behind his back. </p><p>Neal gasps. Peter’s eyes crinkle and she sees a flash of his teeth bright against the ragged pink oval on Neal’s throat. Neal shudders as Elizabeth pushes his hand down more firmly, as she reaches for his other arm and pushes it behind his back and he arches up into Peter’s mouth, under Peter’s hand between his thighs. Her hand can barely span his wrists but he keeps them tucked to the small of his back, and when she pulls her other hand up to tweak his nipple his eyes squeeze shut as he whimpers. </p><p>Peter sucks lighter kisses up Neal’s throat, and Elizabeth can feel his tremble through Neal’s shivers. He’s holding himself in check, not leaving more marks, since this is above the collar, where people could see. He shifts forward as he licks into Neal’s mouth and Neal muffles a moan between their lips, and Elizabeth can see Peter’s hand pressed between their chests, tugging at Neal’s other nipple in the rhythm she set. She grins against the sleek flat of Neal’s shoulder blade and presses harder, until Neal cries out into Peter’s mouth and Peter rumbles in answer.</p><p>“C’mon,” she murmurs into Neal’s tender, solid skin, over the pulse in his throat, and kisses Peter’s chin and Neal’s cheek as she and Peter work him together. “C’mon, sweetheart. C’mon, for us.”</p><p>Neal’s moans break on another cry as he shivers into coming for them, between them, shaking out to the ends of his fingers tucked up behind him, out to the toes she can see curling behind Peter’s back. Peter kisses him relentlessly through it, and Elizabeth presses her smile to Neal’s shoulder as she enjoys watching how Peter gets when he makes them come, anticipation beating a heated pulse low in her belly.</p><p>Peter tugs his mouth back from Neal’s, their cheeks reddened with mutual beard-burn, and looks up at Elizabeth with that proud sweet smile as Neal slumps gasping, chest heaving, melting against the couch, into their hold. Elizabeth squeezes Neal’s wrists and pulls her hand up his spine, between his shoulderblades and up his nape, just as he turns towards her. Eyes still closed,  breath coming in little puffs, he smiles as he pulls his arms out to wrap them around her, one hand behind her heart, the other pulling up her top, just like he could read her mind. Peter lunges up to kiss her and she laughs into his mouth, moans as Neal’s long fingers curve up under her breast, laughs for delight as Peter kisses her cheek and lifts her hair to suck a kiss onto her nape, as she winds an arm around Neal’s shoulders to hold herself up and reaches back to skim her fingers along Peter’s bristly cheek as he clambers onto the couch behind her.</p><p>“Oh,” Neal breathes, his eyes deep-sky blue, and helps Elizabeth pull herself up him until their lips meet, his hot and kiss-bruised under hers, as she shudders under Peter’s tender mouth caressing behind her heart, his strong fingers dragging her shorts down her hips. Peter sucks kisses down her spine, pulling the blood tingling to the surface of her skin, and Elizabeth moans with each one into Neal’s sweet mouth as he holds her propped on his chest, her nipples tingling against his skin, his cheek velvety sandpaper alongside hers. </p><p>Peter kisses along the small of her back and across the top of her ass and Elizabeth wonders if he’s going to go down on her. She can see it in her mind, see him licking her open from behind while she clings to Neal, stroking himself as he does, and doesn’t that image heat her up even further, but it’s not what she wants in this moment, aching to be filled. “Honey,” she calls to him, reaching back, turning her head against Neal’s mouth along her cheek, and Peter takes her hand, eyebrows raised, looking up as he licks the seam of her thigh and she shudders. “Oh,” she puffs, more a moan than a word, and “Honey, <i>please</i>,” as Neal tightens his arm around her shoulders, and “come here, come up here.”</p><p>Peter hums a low questioning noise into her flesh, and Neal murmurs into her skin, “Come here and kiss us,” and Elizabeth laughs her delight.</p><p>And she says, “come here and <i>fuck</i> me,” and feels and hears them both moan, tenor and baritone. They both love it when she curses.</p><p>“El,” Peter groans, kissing his way up, skimming his mouth along her skin as he shifts forward, strong arms either side of her. He kisses Neal’s wrist behind her shoulder, and her mouth as deeply as he can at the awkward angle, and Elizabeth holds herself still though she wants to wiggle towards him, she wants to ripple into motion around him —</p><p>“Here,” Neal murmurs, reaching over her head, and Elizabeth glances up to watch, but then Peter nudges her and her eyes squeeze shut. She can never keep them open against the feel of Peter pushing into her. When she’s driving things, when she’s the one lowering onto him, she can hold his eyes and his shoulders and grin down at him, but not when he’s covering her with his broadness and sinking hotly into her, his long exhale stroking through her hair like more fingers. </p><p>“Peter,” Elizabeth whimpers into Neal’s shoulder, and Peter rumbles her name into the crown of her head, and when she can open her eyes Neal’s are wide and alight, flicking from her face to Peter’s and back again. Peter takes a faster stroke, pushing her tight against Neal’s lean-muscled side; Elizabeth helplessly digs her nails into Neal’s skin, and he hisses in nothing like distress as he kisses her lavishly, kisses Peter, pushes her up just enough for Peter to kiss her more easily.  </p><p>Elizabeth maps the delightfully familiar textures of Peter’s mouth with her tongue, tasting both him and Neal on every breath, falls back with a happy whimper, and presses her forehead to Neal’s smooth skin as she sinks into sensation, as she lets go. This is what she enjoys the most about having Neal with them; he was new-toy spectacular the first few times she saw him naked, and he’s never less than stunning, but now she knows how he tastes, how his fingers feel beside Peter’s on her skin, that he’s strong enough to hold her up as Peter leans over her, kissing her nape and neck and shoulders, that he’ll always spread his fingers out over her belly, making even that curve feel delicious, before stroking her clit just like he’s learned she likes to help her come.</p><p>She squeezes her eyes shut and presses her cries against Neal’s pulse as waves of pleasure surge through her, as frissions flicker all over her, as she clenches tight around Peter and he groans low and rolls his head back on his neck, his stubble tingling her sensitized skin, as Neal leans in and kisses him through it as he pulses inside her.</p><p>Peter pretty much squashes her into Neal for a long moment, and Elizabeth laughs breathlessly even as she feels Neal push on Peter’s biceps either side of her shoulders. Peter huffs eloquently, groans like the gravity turned up, pulls back from them, and pretty much slides off the couch onto the floor.</p><p>“Hon?” Elizabeth gasps, turning to see where he went, and slides off too with a little “ah!” And Neal laughs, letting her go, as Peter catches her, pulling her to his side, puffing into her hair as he buries his face there.</p><p>Neal squirms down to join them, and Elizabeth throws her arm around his shoulders as he drapes himself over her, two comfortably tipped dominoes resting against Peter’s broad chest. “I can’t believe,” he says slowly, “we had sex on the couch.”</p><p>Peter snorts, and reaches up to ruffle Neal’s hair. “You say that every time we fuck on the couch,” Elizabeth replies, and watches redness rise across the arches of Neal’s cheekbones and ears. “I bought this couch, and if I want to <i>fuck</i> on it we damn well can.”</p><p>Neal looks up at her with big eyes and Peter kisses her ear and Elizabeth feels extremely pleased with herself. Even more so when Neal smiles, slow and brilliant, and leans in to kiss her.</p><p>Another few moments, as Peter grabs the tissue box and scrubs his fingers, as they all catch their breath a bit. While Peter wraps his hand around the curve of Elizabeth’s hip, Neal leans towards the coffee table, picks up one of the bugs by its antenna and twirls it between his fingers. “So when do you think they planted this set?” He wonders, mostly to Peter, a little to himself. </p><p>Peter wraps both arms around Elizabeth as he thinks about it, and her skin sticks and slides along the floor as she shifts with him. “I’ve got a couple guesses but I’m not sure that’s actually the most pertinent question.”</p><p>Elizabeth looks up at him, because how is the question of their enemies infesting their house with spy devices <i>not</i> pertinent, but Neal tucks his long legs beneath him as he keeps considering the bug, and his beautifully arched feet rest at the edge of her vision as Elizabeth looks at her husband, the fine crinkles bordering his closed eye and the satisfied curve of his beautiful mouth.</p><p>Neal glances back over his shoulder, muscles shifting eye-catchingly. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” </p><p>Peter’s eyes snap open, lighting up as he sits forward, and Elizabeth tells herself not to goad them into Round 2. Even if everyone’s all out of their clothes already. “I just might be. Should we —“</p><p>“Yes,” Neal says, bouncing to his feet, and Elizabeth can’t help but watch the whole sleek height of him as he lopes off to the kitchen, his thighs and his ass and his shoulders and his everything. She glances at Peter, who’s looking a bit stunned, lips parted as he also watches Neal stride away, and has to giggle. </p><p>“What?” Peter says, and she rolls her eyes at him, and watches rosiness bloom across the tops of his cheeks. Even now Peter can blush.</p><p>Water running, drawers opened and shut, and Neal bounces back into the room, holding an assortment of items between his hands: a little notebook with a butterfly on the cover, a couple of pencils, a flat kitchen towel, and a small box of tiny tools. And he’s already talking. “What if this <i>isn’t</i> a FBI bug?”</p><p>“And isn’t going to a FBI receiver?” Peter starts, then blinks and shakes his head. “Neal.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Neal stops in front of them, warm and redolent and naked, collarbones decorated with a necklace of pink-and-purple bites, the dip of his throat gleaming.  Elizabeth thinks about how if she got up on her knees she could put her hands on those thighs and get her mouth around his cock. Or she could give Peter a little push, and he could. </p><p>“Put on some pants,” Peter says flatly. “I can’t think.”</p><p>Laughter bubbles out of Elizabeth, as she clutches Peter’s strong arm, as she watches Neal blink and smile wide, pulling his eyebrows down, opening his eyes up, looking extremely naughty. “Why thank you,” he says slowly, turning even more slowly to kneel at the coffee table again, “but I happen to know you do your best work under pressure.”</p><p>“I dunno,” Elizabeth manages between giggles. “I kinda like the view.” Neal pauses in arranging his double handful and tips his head back to wink at her. </p><p>"I’m closing my eyes,” Peter says, dropping his head back against the couch again.</p><p>“It’s not like your outfit is any less distracting,” Elizabeth points out, sliding her hand between his thighs, and watches Neal put his hands flat on the coffee table as he watches hers curl around Peter’s cock, rising in her hand.</p><p>“Oh, Hon, thank you but not now, not yet.” Peter shakes his head, wrapping his hand around her wrist, leaning in to kiss her lightly. “I’ll have a great time and then crash until dinner.”</p><p>Elizabeth lets go, nodding — she understands needing to get work done — but Neal’s words tumble out faster than usual. “You’ve earned a nap, Agent Burke, why don’t you two go on and I’ll take it from here —“</p><p>Peter grabs Neal’s shoulder as Elizabeth starts laughing and catches his bicep. “This is <i>my house,</i> Mr. Caffrey,” Peter rumbles, deep enough to be felt, to watch Neal grin wide and shiver in their hold.</p><p>“Like we’d leave you over there to get anything done anyway,” Elizabeth adds, and Neal quite deliberately kisses her first, but he closes his eyes as he does, so she closes hers and kisses him back thoroughly, feeling Peter’s rough, deep breathing beside her. Then she watches Peter forcibly tilt Neal towards him, watches Neal’s head tilt back and his eyelashes flutter as he leans into Peter’s kiss.</p><p>At warm length, Peter turns his hand and gently pushes Neal back towards the table, their mouths smacking apart, and Elizabeth finishes her giggles and stands up, enjoying how they both look up at her, bright eyes and dark both deep enough to drown in. “Then you’d both better get back to work,” she says, swinging her hips a bit as she steps over Peter’s leg and around Neal and into the middle of the living room. “I’m going to take a quick shower.” She grabs Peter’s jeans from the far side of him, smiling at him smiling at her, and drops them in Neal’s hand.  “<i>By myself</i>, so it’s quick.”</p><p>Peter collects the discarded sweatpants as Neal shakes out the jeans and plumps out his lower lip. “Hey, these have a big wet handprint on them!”</p><p>“Whose fault is that?” Peter points out, pulling on the sweatpants and pulling himself up onto the couch behind him. “Let’s finish this up and we can take a longer shower.” But he looks up at Elizabeth while saying it.</p><p>“In a minute,” Neal says, looking up at her too, and she kisses both her palms and blows both kisses to them as she rounds the corner onto the stairwell, watches them both reach up to catch them and glance at each other with widened smiles.</p><p>Then Peter sets his hand on Neal’s nape, and Neal turns back to the bug, prying it open so it falls into two halves. “These are <i>definitely</i> not FBI bug guts,” Neal says triumphantly.</p><p>“Much too short range —“ Peter agrees. “The receiver must be in —“ Elizabeth pauses on the stairs to listen.</p><p>Paper flipping, Neal muttering, “today’s set were here and here, and on the Third they were there and there, so that overlap points to —“</p><p>“The basement,” they say together. Neal chuckles, but Peter huffs. “What?” Neal asks.</p><p>“It’s been down there this whole time,” Peter answers. “Months, probably. And it could be under the floor for all we know.”</p><p>“An EMP should take care of — <i>whaaaat?</i>” this time Neal drags the word out, and Elizabeth listens to Peter suck in an aggrieved breath.</p><p>So she calls, quickly but loudly, “Neal Caffrey, you may <i>not</i> blow up my basement!” Neal snickers. From the top of the stairs, Satchmo adds a volley of barks as if agreeing with her, and Elizabeth smiles, listening to Peter and Neal laughing, as she bounces the rest of the way up the stairs.</p>
<hr/><p>Some hours later, wrapped in sweatpants and Peter’s shirt and a cardigan, Elizabeth descends the stairs to the dark first floor, to turn on a couple of lights and find some dinner. She doesn’t quite want to — behind her in their bedroom all her boys are warmly asleep, Satch at the foot of the bed, Peter half atop Neal and Neal’s sleeping smile nestled against Peter’s shoulder. She lay there for awhile after she woke up, warm in the curve of Neal’s arm and under Peter’s hand on her hip, watching them sleep in the fading light for as long as she could until her stomach growled so loudly she thought it might wake them. So she might as well turn on the oven and find some things to toss into it, and maybe the smell of food will entice someone down to keep her company.</p><p>A piece of cheese in her mouth and panini fillings in her hands, Elizabeth turns to the counter and glimpses a strange shape on the dining table. As she swallows she goes to investigate, and finds a <i>thing</i> on her table, sitting in one of her sheet pans.</p><p>It looks like the evil half-grown spawn of a toaster and a CD player, lying on its widest side, grubby with cobwebs and dust, its right side plugged into three or four smaller devices. Its left side has been pried open and a couple of nitrile gloves draped across it. She knows better to poke at it, but emotion squeezes tightly in her chest, stifling her. Something in her wants to throw this malevolent little item out the door, or grab a heavy rolling pin and smash it.  How <i>dare</i> they leave this in her house? In Peter’s home?</p><p>A stair creaks. Neal stands near the top, in Peter’s jeans and her oldest cardigan, the sleeves barely covering his elbows, and despite herself Elizabeth smiles at him in their clothes. His eyes are clear in the dimness, and she doesn’t know what he sees on her face, but he runs down on tiptoes, silently as a cat, and wraps his arm around her shoulders, nestling her against his bare chest. “Hey,” he murmurs, gently squeezing her bicep. “We’ve got them for good, this time.”</p><p>“This is it?” She asks, her voice quivering.</p><p>“This is it. We went through every fucking cc of the basement. This is the only receiver. And, um, make sure you check with Peter before you go down there, we left a couple rat-traps for anyone who comes snooping.” Neal makes a little amused sound, a submerged laugh, and Elizabeth looks up and sees his reassuring smile aimed at her, the concern in his eyes. “We got <i>covered</i> in dust, that’s why we were in the shower so long.”</p><p>“Pull the other one,” she teases him, apprehension’s grip loosening from around her heart. “I <i>heard</i> you two. I hope you didn’t knock the shower caddy down again.”</p><p>“Of course not, Peter threatened to spank me if we did.” Of course his eyes sparkle.</p><p>“I told him to use an <i>actual</i> threat,” she replies, to see him smile. “Like ignoring you.” And to watch him pull an exaggerated horrified look, all round eyed fake shock.</p><p>“Oh now that’s <i>cruel</i>,” Neal says, and Elizabeth squeezes his lean solidity with both arms, because she can. Then she tips her head towards the table, and Neal nods, and keeps going. “Can we invite Mozzie over for brunch tomorrow?”</p><p>“Of course — you didn’t already?” Mozzie is fun, especially now that they let him in on their secret, not that he ever didn’t know. He probably knew before Neal. Definitely before Peter did.</p><p>“I wanted to run it by you first. He’ll need to bring a… um, toolkit. I mean, we could check it over at my place, but —“</p><p>“You don’t think your apartment’s compromised, do you?” Elizabeth worries, and looks up to find Neal looking down at her with haughtily raised eyebrows and a smug tilt to his mouth that makes her poke him right between his pecs. “Ok, ok, Mister Security Expert.”</p><p>“I appreciate your faith in me,” he says drolly. “No, I just don’t think we should move this any more than necessary, before we get it to the office Monday.”</p><p>“That makes sense.” Elizabeth looks up at Neal for a few more heartbeats, and says, “Neal, thank you.” He blinks, looking a little surprised, and she elaborates, “Thank you for helping Peter keep us safe.”</p><p>“Elizabeth,” and his voice is a little choked; he shuts his wide eyes, and she leans her head against his chest to make it easier for him. “I love you,” he murmurs over her hair. “I love Peter. I love this home. I would do anything for you.”</p><p>“I know,” she says softly, reaching up to touch his cheek, to brush her fingertips over his eyes so he’ll open them, so he’ll see her say this. “We love you too. Now come on, let me feed you.”</p><p>Neal listens, and breathes, and nods. “And we’ll make something for when Peter gets up.” He catches her hand and kisses behind her knuckles, and smiles, and as her heart swells freely Elizabeth smiles back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>